No Cuts In Line
by Shules
Summary: Gabi’s the new girl at school Troy's the Playboy. Troy gets every girl he wants girls are waiting in line for him. Gabi is what he wants and she goes right to the front of the line. But she wants nothing to do with him. Will he change for her? TxG CxT RxS
1. The New Girl

**Hey guys! This is my new story…I hope you like it…I worked really hard on this first chapter…but it is kind of slow…don't worry though it ****will**** get better!**

**Yes, I will still be doing the Trivia questions, maybe a few polls, maybe not. I'm still not completely sure yet. I will repost the rules at the bottom of the chapter if anyone new is new.**

**So here's the first chapter! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: a way to remind me that I don't own anything of great importance…except for the plot-that's pretty important.**

**No cuts in Line**

* * *

Gabriella walked shakily to the doors of East High. It was her first day; her mom had just been transferred here by her company. She promised they wouldn't move again until she graduated, but by then Gabriella would be off to collage.

She went to her locker and placed her things in, organizing them to her liking. Gabriella grabbed her books and made her way to her first classroom for homeroom.

She took her seat in the back of the classroom, but she barely acknowledged a cute guy in the front row. He had girls hanging off of every inch of him; obviously a playboy.

He ball rang and Mrs. Darbus entered the room, "Good morning class…please welcome our new student Gabriella Montez."

Everyone turned to look at her, no one said anything; all they did was stare. Gabriella could tell that she already didn't like this teacher.

When everyone turned back around, Mrs. Darbus, being the Drama teacher, went on about a school play they were having. The boy Gabriella had noticed kept staring back at her. She didn't make eye contact with him, Gabriella was a good girl, she didn't get involved with boys like-

"Troy Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus yelled, causing him to turn around abruptly, "Pay attention!"

Everyone laughed, especially Gabriella; that's what he got for staring at her.

The bell rang and they all went to their next class, Troy was waiting out in the hall, "Montez, was it? Gabriella?"

"That's me…" Gabriella said shortly, not giving him the attention he wanted, or was used to.

"So what do you have next?" Troy asked.

"Why should I tell you?" There was no way Gabriella was letting this guy have his way.

He looked only slightly fazed, "Well I think you _look_ like good company," eyeing her up and down.

"You pig," She scoffed, and walked to…Math: with Mr. Thomas.

She was almost there when she noticed that Troy was still behind her, "why are you following me?" Gabriella snapped, as she turned to face him.

"I have Math…" He said slowly, as if she was incompetent.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, "Oh…"

He took her schedule from her hands, which she failed to prevent.

"Troy give it back," Gabriella commanded, as she jumped a few times to try and grab it, but he held it above his head. After a minute, she realized that she was doing exactly what he wanted her to, so she stopped.

He looked disappointed, but read her schedule anyway, "Hmm…looks like you're in…" Troy looked the piece of paper over again carefully, "_all _of my classes." He chuckled a bit.

She rolled her eyes and grimaced, _great…_

------------------------------

Lunch had come quickly, which Gabriella was pleased about. She had met this great girl, Taylor; she seemed like a really nice person. She never usually met anyone worth while on the first day.

"I saw Troy Bolton looking at you…" Taylor said when they sat down at lunch.

"Great…" Gabriella responded nonchalantly.

"Don't you care…you are so lucky!"

"Hardly…he won't leave me alone."

"Gabi, you're a nerd," Taylor said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks."

Taylor didn't falter, "Troy Bolton does not go for nerdy chicks…only the ones who are easy sluts."

Gabriella was taken a back a little but responded, "Good for him because he's not getting me."

Just then, Troy came up behind her and asked, "…and why not?"

Gabriella was startled slightly, but she out in a tough face, "Because you only care about girls if their willing to have sex with you and I would _never _go out with the likes of you."

With that she got up and left the lunch table, and the bell rang. She inwardly sighed, another class will playboy Troy (AN: OMG that rhymes!--sorry back to the story).

Gabriella went through the rest of the day doing her best to avoid Troy, but failing miserably. He was in every one of her classes, and _always _volunteered to sit next to her or work with her. Annoying!

"Bye Gabi!" Troy called to her as she was leaving school.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking; there was no way she was going to turn around to look at Troy. Thank God he had basketball practice, or he might have tried to walk her home. Gabriella shuddered at the thought.

"Mom, I'm home!" Gabi shouted as she walked through the front door.

"Hi, how was you're first day?!" Her mom called back, in another room, out of Gabriella's sight.

_Horrible! _"Great!" Gabriella called feigning enthusiasm.

She went straight to her room, locked the door, and plopped down on her bed…This was going to be a long semester.

**

* * *

**

**TRIVIA!**

**This idea was given to me by marebear11**

**Here are the rules: If you get it right, the chapter will be dedicated to you. I might not do it for every chapter. I will post the names of the ones that got it right. I will definitely post the answer in the next chapter. All of the questions have to do with the movie.**

**Ps-some of the questions are real easy, and others are harder.**

**REVIEW!**

**#1. At lunch, right before the cafeteria starts to sing 'Stick to the Status Quo', we see Kelsi. What kind of fruit does she have?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	2. Every Girl But Me

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**The answer to the trivia question was an orange! This chapter is dedicated to te prople who got it right!** _charmed4eva112, __xoxMusicalxox, __zanessatroyella4evr620, __sosupersydney, __**and **__marebear11._ **This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Chapter 2…Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella walked into school the next day with a book bag filled with pounds and pounds of paper. She hated being the new girl; she always had to catch up on the curriculum, meaning tons of homework. 

Just as she got to her locker, the papers and books se had been carrying in her hands, due to lack of space in her bag, floated to the ground, unlike Gabriella, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Let me help you," Troy laughed, showing up out of no where.

"No." Gabriella stated firmly, she could do it herself.

"Okay," Troy said starting to walk away.

She waited for him to turn before she looked down at the sea of papers; she gasped and reluctantly called, "Troy wait!"

He turned back to her with smug smirk, knowing he had gotten what he wanted.

Gabriella sighed, and let him do all the work; there was no way that he was going to get everything that he wanted.

"Here you go," Troy said standing as close as possible to her. She felt her heart beat quicken and her face become hot. _Crap._

He smiled at her moving a little closer, but she quickly pulled away, and offered a, "Thanks," before walking to her next class.

Troy frowned slightly; he'd never gotten a reaction like that before - her not giving into him and all. But his frown was quickly flipped, "This just makes it more fun."

------------------------

Lunch, thank God, Gabriella was tired. This school was a whole lot harder than her last one.

"Hey Taylor," Gabriella greeted her friend as she sat down at the red table.

"Hey…" Taylor replied, staring over at a table that looked overcrowded.

Gabriella turned her attention to it as to see what was so interesting, "What's going on over there?"

Taylor looked to another place quickly, "Where?"

"Taylor," Gabriella looked at her strangely, "You know, over at the table you were just staring at…what wrong?"

Taylor looked bugged, sad, and nervous all at the same time, which worried Gabriella, who took a closer look over at the table. This time she realized Troy Bolton. He was making out with the cheerleader on his lap. Gabriella unwillingly felt, ever so slightly, hurt, but most of what she was feeling was disgust. What was his problem?

"Aren't public displays of affection against the rules?" Gabriella asked.

"We're talking about Troy Bolton her, and his friends," Taylor said in a 'duh' tone, whispering the last parts. "They never do anything by the rules. You have been here for a whole day; didn't you see all the pranks they pull? They're with him almost everywhere he goes."

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention," Gabriella stated, "What about his friends? I haven't really seen them." As if they heard her, Troy's two best friends suddenly stopped making out with the girls on their laps.

Taylor looked at Gabriella, "They are like clones of Troy. The one with the curly afro is Chad Danforth..." Taylor said distractedly, forgetting about the other boy.

"Um Taylor, whose the other guy? Is he exactly like Troy too?"

Taylor snapped out of whatever little moment she was having, "Oh, um Ryan McCoy (Ryan and Sharpay are no siblings)."

"Well they're all players," Gabriella said coldly, thinking of how cruel they could be, "I can't imagine why girls actually want to get with them, even when they know they are going to get dumped the next day."

"Yea, I wouldn't want to get hurt," Taylor sighed, glancing over at Chad, almost longingly, but Gabriella shook it off and ate her lunch.

-------------------------------

In math, Gabriella got back a quiz that she was sure she did horrible on. It didn't seem fair for her have to take a quiz on her first day at school, and have it count for a grade. She hadn't even learned the lesson.

"A B," Gabriella sighed, that wasn't bad, it wasn't what she was used to getting, but it was still a good grade.

Troy got his back, and didn't even look at it, he quickly stuffed it away. He was too busy talking to another girl; she was giggled and snorting like a pig. After three snorts, Troy had lost interest in her. _He was the pig._

"Mr. Bolton," the math teacher called from the front of the room and motioned for him to come.

He did, too bad it was too far away for Gabriella to hear, but the teacher didn't look pleased. Troy looked as if he couldn't care any less.

For some reason, she was watching intently, and when he turned around he saw her gaze on him. He smiled brightly and winked at her.

Gabriella quickly looked away and mumbled, "What an ass."

She packed up her papers and pencils and got ready to leave the class. The bell rang and she left in a hurry.

Somehow Troy beat her out there and was leaning against the wall waiting for her, "Hey Gabi."

"Troy." She nodded.

"I saw you looking at me," Troy chuckled.

"Troy I wasn't looking at you," She lied.

"Oh yea? Then what were you staring at?"

"I wasn't staring, I was just looking around the room, I did _just_ transfer here." Gabriella mentally patted herself in the back; _that's a good enough excuse._

"Just admit it!" Troy laughed.

"Admit what?"

"That you want me!"

"Troy, I don't want you!" Gabriella argued.

"Oh, come on, you know you do!" Troy fought grabbing her arm.

"No, Troy," She said firmly, dropping his arm from hers, "I don't."

"Every girl wants me, Gabriella!" He called when she was halfway down the hall.

"Every girl but me!"

**

* * *

**

**rEvIeW!**

**TRIVIA!**

**#2. How many stripes are on the side of Troy's warm up jacket?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	3. You Can't Have Me

**The answer was three stripes! Great job to** _soccersmileyGRL16, sosupersydney**, and** i.heart.hsm_ **for getting it right, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Troy, I was under the impression that you wanted to continue playing basketball for the school..." The math teacher stated.

"Well, I do..." Troy said, slightly confused.

"Troy, I told you that you need to bring up you're failing math grade, or you're going to be suspended from the team until you bring you're grade up."

Troy looked angrily, as he felt nervousness rise up inside him, he whispered harshly, "...but, I've been trying to for months, what makes you think I can do it right now...by myself?"

"You're not...I'm assigning you a tutor."

"A tutor?!" Troy said, raising his voice, but when he gained the attention of the class, he lowered his volume, "but I can't have a _tutor."_

"You can and you will." The teacher said, while Troy hung his head down, but it shot right back up as the teacher continued, "Miss. Montez shall do. She has only been here for two days, and managed to _pass _a quiz on things she hadn't really learned yet."

Troy smiled brightly, at how even when he was down, he still managed to get his way.

"Miss. Montez, could you please come here?"

Gabriella got up nervously, seeing Troy smirking at her. _What has he got me into?_, "Yes?"

"I want you to tutor Bolton."

"What?" Gabriella screeched.

The teacher lowered their glasses down to their nose and sighed, "I believe you are not deaf, so please don't make me repeat myself...you two, work out a schedule."

Gabriella stood at the front of the room with Troy, still fuming, "How can she just make me a tutor, don't you have to sign up for that or something, because I don't recall signing anything!"

"Gabriella, it's truly fate," Troy sighed dramatically, holding his hand to his heart, and looking up, "Come by my house at seven. I trust that's free for you."

She nodded, "Fine Bolton, where do you live?"

He wrote down his address on a spare piece of paper and handed it to her, then quickly kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the room. He was cutting class. _Again..._

Gabriella's hand immediately went to her cheek. She held it there for a moment, swearing she felt a spark or something. But when she saw Taylor looking at her funny, Gabriella quickly wiped off her cheek in disgust. It was just her imagination.

_Did I just kiss her on the cheek? I never...ever...do that. Maybe she's...different. Nah! Troy Bolton doesn't fall for girls; girls fall at my feet._ "Yeah!" Troy reassured himself out loud.

Not too long after that, Chad and Ryan joined him out in the hallway, "Dude, did you just kiss the freaky math girl...on the cheek."

"She's not a freaky math girl!" Troy barked, but then quickly covering his mouth.

"What? Then what is she? You're girlfriend?" Ryan asked confused, laughing a little.

"NO! She's not my girlfriend! I don't have girlfriends! She's...," _think of something, _"She's just some girl," _oh yeah, real convincing, I need something more,_ "and yes I did kiss her on the cheek, but that's all part of my...plan. Yes." _There's no way in hell that I'm telling them she's my tutor!_

"You're...plan?" Chad asked skeptically.

"Yes! If you haven't noticed, this girl isn't just going to give in that easily, and, frankly, I'm going to have fun breaking her." Troy smirked.

--------------------

Gabriella got off the bus at six fifty. She had to walk the rest of the way to Troy's house. Her Mom had been working late every night. It was the part of the no transferring thing. Yea, she wouldn't have to move again, but she hardly ever saw her mom either.

Gabriella turned the corner and read the paper Troy had given her. She looked down at the address, and saw the house. She turned into the driveway and jumped back. She passed a car that contained to teens in a make out session.

She looked away quickly but, soon realized that she had recognized them.

Gabriella scoffed and turned back to the car. _Troy..._, "Troy!" Gabriella shouted while banging on the car window. The two broke apart and Troy looked at his watch. _Seven o'clock._

They got out of the car and Troy said, "Bye Hilary!"

When the girl was out of sight, Gabriella slapped Troy's arm.

Troy looked at her puzzled, "Jealous Montez?"

"NO!" Gabriella yelled.

"Then why did you hit me?" Troy whined, grabbing his arm.

"That girl you were just in a lip lock with," Gabriella started, Troy nodded, "Her name is Valerie you jerk!"

"Whatever, they both have that 'e' sound at the end!" Troy reasoned, not giving it another thought.

Gabriella shook her head, and asked, "Whatever, where are we going to study?"

"In my room..." Troy went up the stairs in his house, with Gabriella following hesitantly.

-------------

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled frustrated, "you're not even trying! It's not that difficult!"

"Gabriella, I don't get it!" Troy shouted equally annoyed.

"You know what? We have been at this for hours! Let's just pick it up tomorrow...okay?" Gabriella sighed.

"I'm going to get you eventually Brie..." Troy said confidently.

"Yea right...don't call me that," Gabriella insisted.

Troy smirked, _something to annoy her with, _"Brie...you're too uptight. Just relax sometimes."

"I told you not to call me that..."

"Who calls you Brie?"

"No one, and I don't need to relax I'm perfectly fine!" Gabriella said standing up gathering her things, so that she could leave. He blocked the doorway.

"I'm going to call you that from now on...Brie," Troy started, watching her sighed heavily, "...When was the last time you had any fun?"

Gabriella looked up at him but then quickly looked down, knowing it had been a very long time. She slipped by him and started down the stairs, "You're an ass."

"Gee, thanks, Brie. Watch the sixth stair it's a little-" Troy started to warn but she had already slipped. He rushed to her side and prevented her fall, "-slippery."

"Thanks..." Gabriella said gratefully, he nodded, and she continued, "...but you're still an ass."

Troy chuckled as he watched her open the front door, "I want you Brie!"

She looked back briefly before calmly announcing, "Well...you can't have me."

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!! (please?)**

**Trivia**

**#3. ****How many people (other than Ryan and Sharpay or Troy and Gabriella) were seen trying out for the musical?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	4. She's Different

**Hey Guys!! Great job with the trivia! I got so many great reviews, Than you for taking the time! It really means a lot to me!**

**The answer was 8! So the people who got it correct were, **_Sosupersydney, hsmandhmluver, LizzieRokasGermain, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, __soccersmileyGRL16__i.heart.hsm, randomness6574, __**and**__ Megan. _**This chapter is dedicated to you**!

**This chapter is sort of short, but I hope you like it! ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked into her phone when someone picked up on the other end. 

"Yes?" Taylor's voice echoed through the receiver.

"It's Gabriella!" She said frustrated, still fuming from her tutoring session with Troy.

"What's up?" Taylor asked clearly concerned.

"Do you mind if I just vent?" Gabriella questioned hopefully.

"No, go right ahead." Taylor said waiting for her to start.

"Well Troy needed a tutor," Gabriella began.

Taylor cut her off, surprised, "TROY BOLOTON?!?!?! He needs a tutor!?"

"Taylor, please!"

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, Troy needed a tutor in math class, and the teacher made me the tutor! I've only been here for two or three days, and I'm forced to tutor that player! I didn't even get a choice, I just have to! He is such a jerk too. I swear that he wasn't even trying to understand the lesson! It isn't that hard! If Troy would just put some effort into his schoolwork, then maybe he wouldn't need a tutor. Of course he wouldn't leave me alone either, he so wants me to give into his charm, it's like I'm his new project for the week! He gets everything he wants! That's part of his problem too! He doesn't care about girls!" Gabriella ranted taking a breath and slightly whispering the next part, "…or me…He just wants a quick lay and then he forgets all about them; I can't believe I think he's cute! I refuse to fall for the likes of him! He needs to change the way he lives his life…new, higher, standards. I don't think that he can actually be happy with a life like that."

"Gabriella…" Taylor started, "did you just say that you think Troy is-"

"Well, thanks for listening Taylor. I have to go back to Troy's house for another session. You're a great friend!" Gabriella interrupted, and hung up the phone.

"Oh yea, your welcome…" Taylor responded for no reason, fully aware the she had hung up the phone.

---------------------------------

Gabriella knocked on the front door of the Bolton household. Troy answered the door after about a second.

"Hey." She greeted shortly, jerking her head around, searching his house, "What? No random cheerleader today? Too bad…"

"Ha, Ha, very funny Brie…Now come on we've got math to do." Troy said heading to the dining room.

Gabriella watched on as he went to the table and opened his textbook, "You actually _want_ to study?"

"I need this grade to keep me on the team." Troy said quickly, obviously referring to the school basketball team.

"Right, right…well I guess we can get on with it then." Gabriella said sitting down next to him. She handed him a sheet full of equations, "Here start with this. You answer them and I'll check them when I get back. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh yeah, sure…right down the hall and take a left," Troy answered motioning with his hands the directions the restroom.

She followed his directions to the bathroom, and was amazed by its size. It was large and on the sink, which was directly across from the toilet, there was a picture of Troy. She furrowed her brow; _he has a picture of himself in the bathroom…can you say self-centered?_

Gabriella put the picture face down before doing what she needed to do.

When she returned Troy was just finishing the last problem.

"Here, I'm done," Troy said handing her the paper, feeling unconfident.

After a minute of checking it over, she had a pleasant expression on her face, "Troy," Gabriella said sitting down in the chair next to him, "At least half of these are right!"

"Are you joking?" Troy asked, skeptically.

"No, Troy you did great!"

"Well you've been really helpful," Troy whispered sweetly, blushing a little.

Gabriella smiled, "It was mostly you; you did really well."

"There are other things I do well," Troy said smugly, placing his hand on her knee.

Gabriella jumped up, appalled by his actions, "Oh My God! How can you go from being a really sweet and shy guy one minute, to a complete jerk the next!?"

"I…umm," Troy stuttered, taken aback by her outburst.

"I'm leaving," Gabriella announced, doing exactly that.

The front door slammed shut, and Troy still sat there shocked. This girl was definitely different from the other girls he dated, really different. He had never gotten a reaction like that before.

No, Gabriella was different than the rest, "Maybe I should just back off." Troy groaned, annoyed. "No," he stopped himself, "I'm not giving up…maybe if I'm just _nice_ to her…" troy shuddered at the thought. This girl had been taking up all his time!

He hadn't made out with anyone _all_ day! For him that was a record.

Troy went over to the couch and laid down, trying desperately to figure out the girl that was Gabriella Montez. This was going to take a while…

**

* * *

**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews…again! Please REVIEW!**

**TRIVIA!**

**#4. What colors are Gabriella's bookbag?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you!!**


	5. The Line

**Hey guys! Great reviews again! THANK YOU so much!**

**Anyway, the answer to the trivia was purple and black. This capter was deicated to you if you got it correct, or close enough.** _Bea14, blonde sparkles73, freakygeniusgirl12141, LizzieRokasGermain, __xXJust.Like.ThatXx, __LaurFoSho, __Kimberly, __**and**__xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33_** this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Brie!" 

"I don't want to talk to you Troy..."Gabriella barked walking away from him, after she gathered her books from her locker.

"I have to- I have to…say something to you!" Troy said jogging behind Gabriella, who was walking at an impressive speed.

"No Troy," Gabriella said simply and firmly.

"Brie!" Troy yelled, grabbing her arm, which stopped her in her tracks against her will, "Please, I _really_ need to talk to you."

She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity: something she had never witnessed him having. The books in her arms were getting heavy, and he had yet to let go of her arm, "What?"

"I wanted to say that…I'm sorry." Troy apologized looking down, right at that moment, Ryan and Chad rounded the corner and listened to their conversation, "I shouldn't have done…that…and, I'm sorry. So could we please, umm maybe…start over?"

Gabriella looked at him confused. He didn't really mean that, did he? She looked at him once more, as he let go of her arm, "Okay, umm sure. I guess we could."

"I'll carry your books for you," Troy offered sweetly, taking them from her.

She smiled, "We've got a free period, and we could study."

"Yea, I really need help with the multi-step equations," Troy agreed.

Ryan and Chad came out from round the corner, and looked at each other, confused and concerned.

Ryan decided to be the first one to talk, "He's not actually carrying her books right?"

"Umm," Chad struggled to come up with an excuse, "He just can't be! That's not what we do! No commitment, no strings, no attachment!"

Ryan shook his head, representing he didn't know what was going on either. All they could do was actually go to class.

------------------------------

"You're really doing great Troy!" Gabriella cheered, after he got another one right.

"Well you're easy to talk to you, and I understand you," Troy said blushing again.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella said giving him a hug, but as soon as she realized what she was doing, pulled back, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Troy sighed, feeling a little disappointed, a little excited…a little cold.

"We have math in a couple minutes; we should probably start making our way over there." Gabriella suggested.

"Let's go," Troy said, placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the hall.

Gabriella shuddered slightly at the contact, but kept walking. Why did he have to be so cute? This annoyed her.

Sharpay Bishop watched the two with anger. This was a problem, but it was nothing that she couldn't fix.

------------------------------

In math class…

The teacher finished writing the equation on the blackboard, she questioned the class, "…and the answer would be…?" Troy raised his hand timidly, much to everyone's surprise, "Mr. Bolton…do you have an answer, or are you just, umm, stretching?"

"An answer…" Troy said looking down, the teacher nodded, waiting for his answer, "…umm, does X equal twelve?"

The teacher looked shocked for a minute, but her expression then turned into a pleasant smile, "Troy…that's correct!"

Troy turned red and looked down, but quickly looked back at Gabriella who was beaming at him. She looked extremely impressed, which made him feel, warm and satisfied. She was happy, so he was happy.

_Oh my God!_ His face turned to horror. _I don't actually like her...do I? Nah...She's just really..._he looked back at her again…_pretty...pretty helpful! Yeah, that's it, she's a great tutor._

He quickly turned back to the front of the room, but Sharpay saw him. She felt furry rise up in her. What was so special about this Gabriella girl? She was new, a brainiac, a nobody; didn't she know about the line for Troy Bolton? Sharpay just happened to be next in line, and she had been waiting too long for a nerd to cut in front of her.

----------------------------------------

Troy sped out of the classroom. Trying not to run into his best friends, but he wasn't so lucky.

"Troy." Chad stated simply.

"Chad." Troy nodded, "Ryan."

"What the hell!?" Ryan shouted.

Troy leaned his head on his locker as Chad started to speak, "What did you raise you're hand? We _never_ do that."

"I just knew the answer okay!" Troy sighed.

"Oh that's right he's got his girlfriend tutoring him!" Ryan laughed.

"Ugh! She's not my girlfriend, stop calling her that!" Troy growled.

Chad put his hands up, "You're the one who's spending so much time with her…carrying her books!"

Ryan shook his head disapprovingly, while Troy's face paled, "I was just giving her a hand!" His friends looked disbelievingly at him. _Okay, say something that they will approve of,_ "She's helping me with math so I helped her with her books, it's not like I want her to think I owe her something! You don't think I actually like her?!?"

Chad and Ryan laughed at themselves, "Sorry man, we were acting crazy, let's go grab some lunch."

"Yea okay," Troy agreed. Chad and Ryan walked, Troy sighed heavily and followed.

--------------------------------------

The bell rang and Sharpay grabbed two of her friends and followed Gabriella into the library.

Sharpay wasted no time beating around the bush, "What's the deal with you and Bolton?"

"Nothing…" Gabriella said quite confused.

"You can't cut in front of me: In front of us!" Sharpay motioned to her friends, who were standing behind her.

"What?!" Gabriella asked, even more puzzled now, "I've have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb."

"I really don't know, and if you're not going to explain, then I can just leave," Gabriella said getting up, but Sharpay pushed her back down.

"No. I guess _if_ you truly don't know…" Sharpay took a seat, "Troy Bolton is the ultimate ladies man. There is just something about him that attracts us to him. We all want a piece of him, and we can't all have him at once…eww…Anyway, so the girls of East High decided to create 'The Line'. Given, it's not a very creative name, but we went with it anyway. Every girl waits in a line that we have all decided on and eventually takes their turn. I'm next in line, and there is no way I'm letting you in front of me! I've waited forever, and even though I know we get tossed to the side when he's done with us, I still cannot wait to have him," Sharpay finished with a dramatic sigh.

Gabriella looked sad, "I can't believe you made a _line_. Well, you have nothing to worry about, because I have no interest in getting in line, or jumping ahead of you. I do not want Troy Bolton." Gabi sounded almost like she needed to convince herself, but got up and walked away.

Sharpay glared as she watched Gabriella turn the corner, as she had said earlier, she was next in line, and she had been waiting too long to let a geek to but in front of her.

There were no cuts in the line to Troy Bolton; Sharpay would make sure of that.

**

* * *

**

**Trivia!!**

**rEvIeW! Please!**

**#5. What colors were the sweatband that Zeke is wearing when they are on the roof?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	6. Just Friends?

**Hey thanks for the great reviews! This chapter is long! I think…**

**The answer to the trivia was blue and white! To the people who got it right: **_Sosupersydney, xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, LaurFoSho, volleyballgal, __**and **__the girl u love to hate_**; this chapter is deicated to you!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Just friends??" Taylor screeched.

"Taylor, for the last time, yes; Troy and I are just friends!" Gabriella shouted.

"Troy Bolton is not _just _friends with girls." Taylor reasoned.

"Well he is with me…infact, we're going sledding after school today to celebrate winter break, before the dance that is. You can come to if you want."

"Whatever…" Taylor gave up.

"I wonder why he doesn't like commitment…" Gabriella randomly thought out loud.

Taylor shrugged, and they left their class room to go to their locker and finish the school day.

---------------------------

"Hey Brie," The person greeted from the other end of the line, after Gabriella picked up her phone.

"Hey Troy…you ready to go?" Gabriella asked hopefully, and nervously. She wasn't sure if he would actually stick with her, maybe he had changed his mind: found some other girl that was better.

"Yea…but," Gabriella closed her eyes,_ what was he going to say?_ "Can Ryan and Chad come along?"

Gabriella sighed, "Oh, yea sure. Whatever, that means Taylor can come, too, right?" Troy confirmed that, and she continued, "I think she has a crush on Chad, anyway." The childish smile on her face quickly turned into a frown and she smacked her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God! Don't tell anyone that!"

"Don't worry I won't, grab your stuff we'll be over to pick you up any second."

"Alright," Gabriella agreed, grabbing her sled. The next thing she knew there was a ring at the doorbell. She shook her head, _Troy meant literal seconds?_ Quickly she threw her jacket on and joined Troy outside, "Hey."

"Hey," Troy smile at her, opening the car door, "You can sit in the front with me…" Troy said, still smiling, but suddenly he faltered, "Umm…because…Chad and Ryan couldn't decide…umm who should sit in the front…so u should!"

"Al-lright," Gabriella stuttered, slightly confused.

As she got in, Troy went around the car, covering his face in embarrassment, while hearing a, "Smooth…" from Chad.

Troy glared back at Chad for a moment before smiling evilly and turning back to Gabriella, "So we have to pick up Taylor right?"

Troy glanced back at Chad who had a nervous expression on his face, while trying to smooth his hair down with his hands.

Gabriella answered, "Yep." As Chad finally realized that the gloves he was wearing made his hair worse. Troy laughed out loud as he followed the directions just given to him, by Gabriella, who asked, "What's so funny."

Troy looked down at her, surprised she didn't already know the answer, so he leaned down and whispered, "The only open seat in the car is next to Chad." Gabriella still looked confused, "For a genius, you're not very bright," this earned him a slap on the arm, "Jeez! Which means the only seat Taylor can sit in is located next to the one occupied by Chad!"

Gabriella's mouth formed an 'O' as she got out of the car and went to Taylor's door.

"What did you say to her!?" Chad demanded, once Gabriella was out of hearing distance.

"Nothing…" Troy said innocently.

"Troy! You told her that I," Chad started still shouting, but quickly changed his volume, seeming ashamed of the next part, "like Taylor." Troy laughed hysterically, Chad _liked_ a girl! Actually liked her! Had shot her a look and shouted, "Well your in love with Gabriella!"

Troy's breath caught in his throat, his laughter ceased, he smacked the dashboard, and quickly looked around to see if Gabriella could have heard Chad, "No I don't! Stop saying that! I don't like-like or love girls: especially not Gabriella!" Troy almost felt angry for saying that, but pushed the emotion away.

"Oh come on Troy!" Ryan said, finally speaking up, "You know you do!"

"I really don't!" Troy growled growing angry, "But Ryan, if Chad likes some girl…then you must too!"

"What why?" Ryan said sitting up. He thought he had done pretty well keeping his feelings for Sharpay secret. Yes…the drama queen, Sharpay. Yes…the drama queen Sharpay, who is in love with his best friend. Yes…the drama queen Sharpay, who is in love with his best friend, and the one who had totally captured Ryan's heart, Sharpay.

"You and Chad always do the same thing!" Troy reasoned.

"Well not this time," Ryan lied, and quickly added, "Oh, hey Gabi and Taylor!"

Troy and Chad flipped around almost hurting themselves in the process, but when they were facing the other way, no one was there.

"You guys are in love!" Ryan laughed emphasizing the word 'love'.

"NO!" Troy and Chad debated simultaneously.

The girls finally made it to the car and Taylor addressed everyone, "Hey guys!"

---------------------------

"Wow, there are a lot of people here!" Gabriella said surprised.

"Yep, almost everyone comes here to kick off winter break!" Troy said explaining to her.

"But it's not even winter break yet…we still have tomorrow with the dance." Gabriella said, but was interrupted by Chad and Ryan.

"I'll race you to the top of the hill!" Chad shouted immaturely.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Ryan shouted starting to run.

"Taylor," Troy asked, "Do you mind running damage control?"

Taylor looked at the two high school boys rushing to the top of the hill, pushing each other back and forth, while slipping a little, and she giggled, "I'd love to!" Taylor ran off.

"Troy…?" Gabriella said slowly.

"Yep?"

"I've been meaning to ask you…why you don't like…you don't prefer…"

"Spit it out!"

"…commitment. How come you don't have girlfriends?"

Troy looked down at his snow boots and sighed, "I just don't like strings attached okay?" Gabriella noted his tone, and knew to stop the questioning.

Gabriella tugged on the sleeve of Troy's shirt and mumbled, "I've never sledded before."

"What!?"

"I've never sledded before…" Gabriela repeated.

"How could you have never sledded before?"

"Well my dad was going to show me…but," Gabriella started.

Troy cut her off, knowing her father had walked out on her and her mother many years ago, "Well, I'll just have to teach you!" Troy grabbed her hand and his sled, pulling them both up the hill.

Once they reached the top Troy made her sit down on the sled, "it really isn't that hard, you just sit down and I'll push you…"

As Troy placed his hangs on the back of the sled, Gabriella screamed, "NO! I'm- I'm scared…"

"I'll go with you…okay."

"Okay." Gabriella agreed, she hated to admit it, but there was something about Troy that made her feel safe.

He sat on the back of the sled and put his legs next to her hips, and his hands around her waist while asking, "Is this okay?"

Gabriella nodded, but groaned on the inside, he was enjoying this! But the truth was that she was too. She had convinced her self never to fall for a playboy, but in this case, it was rather hard. When you feel safe in his arms, you feel a tingle when you come in contact, you feel like a better person when he's around, you are happy to be in the same room with him, and your heart flutters every time he says your name, how can you not fall for him?

"You ready?" Troy asked as he started to push off. She nodded and he let the sled slid down the hill.

Gabriella screamed at one point, which made him instinctively tighten his grip on her. Her screams soon turned into laughter and he joined in with her.

When they were approaching the end of the hill, Troy warned, "The end is really bumpy so hang on."

She clutched the seat of the sled, but it wasn't enough to keep her in, or him for that matter. They both went flying out of the sled and onto the fresh blanket of snow.

Troy automatically jumped up and ran over to where Gabriella landed. To him it looked like she was crying, but in actuality, she was laughing her head off.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yes…but it was cute how you were concerned about me!" Gabriella said coyly.

He gave her an annoyed look, but then quickly threw a snowball at her small figure, which was lying down in the snow.

She scoffed before retaliating, and throwing snowballs back at him. It quickly turned into a full fledged war. The snow as just being flung randomly, some of it was never even shaped into a sphere.

Gabriella suddenly picked up a large piece of snow ice. (You know like that hard snow, you can pick up, without it breaking?)

He backed up, now both of them standing, "Brie, just put it down…just put it down and step away!"

"That's just what you want me to do isn't it?"

"Brie just-" But the block of hard snow hit him square in the chest spewing snow al over him.

Unfortunately, Gabi used her whole body to get enough strength to throw the snow, and ended up throwing herself towards him also.

Troy caught her and quickly pulled her up and straightened her out. His hands had slid down to her waist, and their faces were only inches apart. Troy felt his face heat up, he was sure of it, because the snow sprayed across it was now melting away.

Gabi stood with her breath caught in her throat, not knowing what to do, but suddenly reminding herself of what he was like with girls. _Did he take them all sledding? Have snowball fights with them? Get them alone and then take them over?_ She wasn't going to let that happen to her.

Gabriella pulled away and he dropped his hands from her hips, "Umm, I'm going to go find Taylor."

"Yea okay…Ryan is over there." Troy said, and they swiftly went their separate ways.

Troy walked briskly over to Ryan. _Oh my God. We just almost…kissed, right? But I don't like her; do I? She's going to think I'm playing her! Damn, but I am playing her…right?_

Gabi almost galloped away looking for Taylor, dropping her hat in the process and not even noticing. _Oh my God. We almost kissed …right? But I don't like him like that, we're just friends! Nothing more…but I want him…no I don't! He's probably just playing me like he does all the rest! But I'm not going to let him do that, there is no way Troy Bolton is getting or having his way with me!_

-----------------------------

"Did you just see that!?!?" Sharpay screeched.

Her friends, Carrie and Savannah, nodded with their mouths wide open.

"She almost _kissed _him!" Sharpay ranted, pacing back and forth, "This is unacceptable! Our plan needs to be much more drastic!"

Savannah nodded, as did Carrie, and they went back to work.

------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't find Taylor anywhere, so she just decided to go back to the car. When she was close enough to see the car, she noticed two darkly skinned people, who were leaned up against the car, making out. It didn't take long for her to realize it was Taylor and Chad, so she backed away and went back, but not before letting out a girlish squeal.

Gabriella sat down on a bench, watching people go down the hill. She hadn't been sitting there long before a boy came up to her and sat down.

"You dropped your hat…" the boy said handing it to her.

Gabriella's hands went to her head, on which she found no hat, "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, my mom would have killed me if I lost that hat!"

"You're welcome…"

"I'm Gabriella by the way." She said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

Instead he kissed it and replied, "My name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt."

She blushed, and answered, "You can call me Br-," but she stopped herself, "Gabi. You can call me Gabi."

He smiled and told her about how he went to East High.

--------------------------

"You know Troy," Ryan said, after hearing the story Troy had told him, "You need to tell her how you feel!"

"I don't _feel_ anything but friendship for her!" Troy said stubbornly.

Suddenly Troy's face went pale, and his hands clenched into fists. He gritted his teeth behind the apparent frown upon his face. His normally bright blue eyes turned a shade or two darker, and seemed to get cloudy. He furrowed his brow and raised his shoulders. Troy heart felt like it was being cracked, while his blood boiled inside of him.

Ryan looked behind him, to see what had set Troy off, expecting to find something horribly wrong. Ryan smirked when he saw what Troy had spotted: Gabriella was laughing and talking with another guy. _Did he just kiss her hand! Ha! _Ryan laughed in his head, call that friendship. _I don't think Troy is just 'looking out' for her._

Ryan turned back to Troy, and laughed at his expression. He put his hand on Troy's should and sighed, "Good Luck buddy!"

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**

**TRIVA!**

**#6. ****What letter is next to the door that Troy is singing in when Ryan tries to go inside?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	7. A Lot to Think About

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews again!**

**The answer to the trivia was the letter D. Congrats to the people who got it right, because this chapter is dedicated to you**: _freakygeniusgirl12141, i.heart.hsm, thrusterstogo, power to da peeps, volleyballgal, __**and**__LaurFoSho_**Great job, and good luck with the next trivia.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Ryan turned back to Troy, and laughed at his expression. He put his hand on Troy's should and sighed, "Good Luck buddy!" 

Troy realized what he was doing and immediately stopped looking at the two, "Ryan…I think I almost kissed her…"

Ryan burst out laughing, but once he realized that Troy was serious, he stopped and gave a surprised disbelieving look, "Troy…you don't almost kiss a girl…we don't do that!"

"I know, I know!" Troy shouted.

"I just made out with Taylor!" Chad said excitedly, running over to them in the process.

"So..." Troy barked.

Chad took a step back before asking, "What's your problem?"

"He _almost _kissed Gabriella…" Ryan said slowly, still taking it in.

Chad starting laughing the same way Ryan had, until he realized that they weren't joking, "What!? Troy…you don't almost kiss a girl…we don't do that!"

Troy groaned at how alike his friends were, "I know…maybe I do…do like her, you know?"

"Umm, yea…unless she's your girlfriend! Is she your girlfriend?" Chad jumped, laughing disbelievingly, "It would ruin your, and not to mention our, rep."

Troy shook his head no quickly and fervently; why did people call him his girlfriend? He would just have to forget about liking her. They were just friends and it wouldn't be hard to look past his foreign feelings. He shrugged, but looked back over to Gabriella, who was still sitting with the boy, and he felt anger rise up in him again. Maybe this would be harder than he thought.

--------------------------------------

Troy walked into school on Monday and saw Gabriella at her locker, putting away her things.

"Hey Brie," Troy greeted in his trade mark flirtatious voice that he used with every girl.

"Hey Troy, we have class in two minutes…why are you umm, here?" Gabriella asked gigging.

Troy smiled; her laughing seemed to make him happy, but he quickly changed his dreamy smile into a smug, flirty smirk, "I decided I wouldn't ditch today. So come on we've got class."

Troy grabbed her hand and started to lead her to classroom. She glanced at him _Oh my God…is he holding my hand? He is so cute…I mean completely intolerable. He uses girls!_

They were a couple of feet from the class room when Troy finally realized what he was doing, and dropped her hand quickly and hoped Gabriella didn't notice.

But she did. _See he just uses Girls! He doesn't care about their feelings, or about what they think. What a Jerk…why do I hang out with him? _He smiled at her before the entered the room and she smiled back dreamily, _Oh yeah…but we're just friends._

Taking her seat in front of Troy, Gabriella opened her textbook and started to listen to what the teacher was saying. It was another thing for Troy though, as he started at the back of Gabriella's head.

He smiled as she brought her hand to her dark locks and tucked a piece behind her ear. He caught himself quickly, and sat upright, but soon lost himself again. _How does she do that? There's a girl right next to me wearing a mini skirt so short that it should be a sin, and yet, my attention is completely on her. Maybe…maybe she's…different. Maybe this will be the one girl that I take seriously. Maybe I'll ask her to the dance… Nah…Brie's my friend, and I can't compromise that. I've never had a friend that's a girl, and I don't want her to think I only asked her to get in her pants. I can change though…can't I?_

Gabriella turned around to Troy, "Hey…do you have an extra pen I can borrow? Mine died…"

"Oh, yeah, sure…here" Troy said handing her a pen, trying not to sound too out of it.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said before turning back.

"Uh-huh…" Troy muttered. _Okay maybe I will ask her. I mean who can resist Troy Bolton! …and if she does say no, I'll say I asked her as a friend! Yes! I am so damn smart._

The ball rang and by the time Troy noticed, Gabi had just walked out of the room, but he caught up quickly, "Hey Brie! Could I talk to you?"

"Shoot," Gabriella said leaning up against the wall, facing Troy.

Troy started very slowly, making final decisions on whether he should go on or not, "Okay, well I was wondering if you had plans for-"

"Gabi!" A voice called from behind her, she gave an apologetic look to Trot before spinning around to address the voice that had called her.

"Oh hey Matt," Gabriella said. Troy looked up at him and felt his anger again. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Gabs…Your going to the dance with me right?" Matt asked arrogantly.

Troy felt his face getting hotter and he looked to Gabriella, who was still facing Matt.

"Well, I don't have a date," Gabriella said, and Troy had had enough. He was sure she was going to say yes to Matt, so he quickly scurried around the corner. Gabriella looked behind her to see what Troy was doing, she sighed heavily when she saw that he was gone. For a second there, she was sure he was going to ask her to the dance. But why was she kidding herself? He didn't go for girls like her, "I would love to be your date Matt."

"See ya tonight!" Matt said kissing her cheek, and walking away.

Gabriella nodded, and grabbed books from her locker. _Troy would never ask me…He goes for the slu-…umm… more promiscuous girls. But why would I want to go with him! He's a total playboy, and I'd only be hurting myself…not to mention pissing off about every girl in school for 'cutting in line' or whatever. Nobody wants a girl like me…I don't even know why Matt asked me! Why didn't Troy!?_ Gabriella slammed her locker shut, startling many around her. She stormed off, but stopped dead in realization. _Oh my God…I'm in love with him…I'm in love with that jerk, playboy, sweet, Troy Bolton! NO! How did this happen? I trained myself not to fall for him…I not going give into him…I can't give into him…_

--------------------------------------

Troy walked down the hall not paying attention to where he was going: bumping into people left and right. All he knew was hat there was no place he could go that was far enough from where he was, "This is why he did like commitment! If Gabi has to know!" he mumbled to no one in particular, "I don't want this! I don't want feelings! I don't want commitment or stings or attachment. I don't want to get…hurt."

Troy stomped through the school, still pushing people out of his way. One of those people happened to be none other than Sharpay.

"Troooooooooooy!" She said in a sing-song voice. He turned around for a second, but then kept walking, while she kept up behind him, "So…do you have a date for the dance yet?? Because I thought we could go together!"

Troy stopped in his tracks, causing her to bump into him. He was about to turn around, and scream that the only person he wanted to go with was Gabriella, but soon decided against it.

A sly smile crept onto his face as he finally did turn around to face Sharpay, "I would love to…Sharpie."

Sharpay frowned slightly, but only for a second…Troy Bolton had just said yes to her, "Oh it's Shar_pay. _But down worry about it…it's a common misconception." Sharpay giggled.

----

Ryan had been standing a few feet away, and heard their conversation, "I remember your name." it didn't matter though, no one would notice him anyway. Around here he was just: Troy's friend. Realizing that he didn't have a date yet, Ryan turned around and smiled, knowing exactly who he was going to ask.

----

"Whatever." Troy said kissing Sharpay passionately, except, the thing was, there was no passion.

Sharpay stood, waving goofily as Troy left school, not caring he had only been there for an hour.

Troy growled, "I can't believe I actually considered _changing,_ for her!"

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Trivia!!**

**#7. ****How many years had it been since Troy missed practice?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	8. Not a Good Day

**I loved all the reviews! Thank you!**

**The answer to the trivia was three years! This chapter is dedicated to **_LIL BIT 101, prettygal6, XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX, xSaffire-Krystalx, Rizmu, Kimberly, zanessatroyella4evr620, puppylove223223, TroynGabi, freakygeniusgirl12141, hsmandhmluver, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, suzy5, xoxMusicalxox, __**and**__ zanessa101totally_** for getting it right! Great job!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella greeted her best friend excitedly as she walked into the gym, where the dance was being held, her arm linked with Matt's.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said giving Gabriella a hug, once Matt let her go, "We need to do something together, we haven't seen each other in forever!"

"You're right...how about we get together after the dance...how about a sleepover at...umm...well we can't some over my house...is yours okay?"

"Oh yea, no problem...meet me at my house at ten okay?" Taylor offered and Gabriella nodded.

"Come on Gabi, let's go dance." Matt said pulling her away.

"Alright..."

------------------------------------

Troy walked into dance with Sharpay rambling about something on his arm. He scanned the room for Gabriella and found her dancing out in the middle of the floor with Matt.

Again, Troy felt anger, but it soon went away once he took in Gabriella's appearance. She was wearing a simple red dress that was strapless, and flowed down to the top of her knees. Gabriella's hair was pinned back slightly, and she looked unbelievably beautiful. Troy was mesmerized at how even the most uncomplicated dress, could make her look even more stunning than usual.

When she giggled he smiled broadly, but was soon snapped out of his trance at who she was giggling at: Matt. This was too much for him to handle.

"Come on Troysiekins! Let's go get something to drink!" Sharpay's shrill voice invaded his thoughts.

------------------------------------

"Hey Chad," Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ryan," Chad responded.

Ryan noticed a sound of disappointment in his voice, "What's wrong with you?"

"What…nothing is wrong with me…"

"Where is your date?"

"_Carly_ is in the bathroom." Chad said.

"Why didn't you ask Taylor…I thought you liked her…?" Ryan said smirking.

"Because, I don't want her to think we're together because we are NOT!" Chad said, showing that he wanted to end that conversation, but continuing anyway, "I wonder who she's here with anyway…" Chad turned and looked around, but then turned back to Ryan.

"Oh…I know who she came with…"

"WHO!?!?" Chad shouted, but then corrected himself, "I mean…like who?"

Ryan started, "She came with…"

Just then Taylor's voice came from behind Chad, "Oh there you are…"She came around to the side of Ryan and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Ryan took one more look at Chad, who now stood stunned, mouth hanging open, "…me."

As they walked away, you could hear Chad emit a growl and turn away fuming.

Ryan laughed, and Taylor, couldn't control her giggle either. She looked up at him, suddenly nervous, "Do you think it's working?"

Ryan turned his head to look find Chad, and once he saw him, he laughed, "I _know _it's working…"

---------------------------------

Gabriella glanced over at a table that was to her right; she saw Sharpay practically on Troy's lap, running her mouthing talking about God knows what.

She felt jealousy…she wasn't going to deny it, but she definitely wasn't going to tell anyone about it either. It was an involuntary emotion, which she would rather do without. But she could not stop her heart from aching when she saw Troy making out with her, back to his old ways. But Gabriella wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt; maybe he was really into Sharpay and was sticking with her. _Yeah right..._

Gabriella felt Matt's hands slid down lower than her waist, and she gently pushed them back up. _Boys!_ They danced a little longer, before he did it again.

"Matt," Gabriella scolded, repositioning his hands on her waist again. He said nothing but did it a third time, pulling her closer, making her very uncomfortable, "Matt! Stop!"

"Come on Gabriella!" Matt tried to reason pulling her closer yet again.

"No!"

"Just let me…"

Somehow she managed to break free of his grasp, she pointed to the door, "Get out…"

"You can't just tell me to leave…"

"Get out…" she repeated for him. "…or I can have my friend personally escort you out…" Gabriella glanced over at Troy who was now on his feet, hands clenched and face looking unforgiving.

Matt followed her gaze to a steamed high school boy, looking as if he were about to rip someone's head off. Matt's face went pale and he understood what she meant, "Fine I'm leaving."

Gabriella hung her head down for a second before looking up t see Troy, "Hey."

"Hey, Brie," Troy said softly, "Where's he going?"

"He's leaving," Gabriella said, not sounding too disappointed.

Troy hid the smile on his face, but it was evident in his voice, "So soon?"

"Yes Troy, now what do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to see if you," Troy's cocky attitude was soon devoured by nervousness, "If you…wanted to dance…maybe with me…here?"

Gabriella laughed, "Of course, but what about your date?" Gabriella motioned to Sharpay, who was chugging punch like they were shots.

"She won't mind." Troy said not taking his eyes off of Gabriella.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Troy confirmed; he was sure Sharpay would go ballistic.

"Okay," she put her hand in his and he pulled her close enough to put his hand on the small of her back. She thought nothing of this action; it had become a regular thing.

They danced to a couple of songs, bathing in each other's company.

Troy and Gabriella were laughing and spinning each other around. He gazed down at her as she laughed, _she is so beautiful_. Why hadn't he asked her to be his date tonight sooner? If she said no, they could have gone as friends, right? He studied her. His eyes traveled down to her lips in a smiling position. Just then it dawned on him, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her bad, he was falling and he was scared. He didn't fall for girls! Troy Bolton didn't wish he could kiss girls; he just…went ahead and did it!

Right then Sharpay, feeling excluded, made her presence known.

"May I cut in?" She asked politely, yet burning Gabriella with her eyes.

Gabi nodded and said, "Of course, he's your date," feeling a little sick, saying the words.

She started to back away and Troy was broken from his thoughts. Without hesitation, in one swift movement, he yanked her back to him and pulled her close against him like there was no tomorrow.

"Troy…," Gabriella said almost in the form of a question.

"I'm dancing with Brie right now, so, no you cannot 'cut in'," Troy hissed, not trying to sound that mean, but obviously coming off that way.

Sharpay stood dumbfounded; he did not just blow her off! The plan had to be modified, but it was going to be hard.

"Troy she is your date, you need to go with her," Gabriella said, trying to move from his arms.

"But I don't care about her…" Troy said, Sharpay felt a pang on her heart, but she felt an idea hatch when she saw Gabriella's reaction.

Gabi looked angry, she looked her, she looked like she was going to punch Troy right there. Sharpay glanced at her; _did she actually think he had changed?_

Troy continued, "Brie, all I care about is…" Sharpay's mind screamed _don't let him say it, don't let him say it! Do something quick! _" all I care about is…yo-"

Suddenly Sharpay burst into tears, putting her acting skills to the test, "I c-can't be-believe I-I-I actually thought y-you l-l-liked me!"

Gabriella jumped to Sahrpay's side, giving her a comforting hug, while glaring at Troy, "I can't believe you! I knew you were still a playboy! I can't believe I actually thought you would change…" Gabriella looked down and whispered the next part, "…for me."

Gabriella started to lead Sharpay out but turned to Troy one last time and said, "Stay away from me, and don't bother Sharpay anymore!"

"Brie!" Troy begged.

"NO! You cannot call me that anymore!" with that the two girls went into the hall.

Troy watched helplessly, finally realizing that they had gained the full attention of everyone at the dance.

"What?" Troy asked, before storming out of the school, with everyone following. It happened to be the end of the dance, and the only ones left in the school were Sharpay, her two friends, and Gabriella.

----------------------------------

"Hey Sharpay…are you alright?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Yeah…I guess" Sharpay gave her a big fake hug, quickly whipping out her phone, behind Gabriella's back, and sending a text to her friends, "thanks."

Sharpay quickly jumped up and went to a storage closet and opened the door. Gabriella gave her a confused looked but followed her, "what are you doing?"

Sharpay saw her friends come around the corner and frowned slightly, "You know, after all you did for me tonight, I almost feel bad about doing this…"

"Doing wha-" Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay shoving her into the closet and closing the door behind her. She quickly grabbed the keys from her friends and locked.

From the other side of the closet, Gabriella jumped up quickly and tried to open the door, but she had no luck, "Sharpay! Open the door! What the hell, this isn't funny?!?!?"

"I told you that you weren't going to cut in the line Montez!" Sharpay bellowed through the door.

"He came here with you though! You were his date: Not me!"

"Maybe, but he spent the whole night with you!" With that, the three walked away leaving Gabriella screaming and banging on the door, "So where did you guys find those keys anyway?"

"Sharpay!!" Gabriella screamed pitifully, no one was coming. It was winter break, the dance was over, and no one was coming to her rescue. She went to grab her phone from her pocket. That would have been the solution to her dilemma; except for the face she didn't have her phone, or pockets for that matter.

Gabriella slid down the wall and silently pleaded with the door to open, but it didn't.

-----------------------------

Troy dropped onto his couch, thankful that his parents weren't home.

He'd blown it. He'd blown his chance with the one girl he could actually picture himself with. She hated him and he didn't blame her.

Troy looked over to the alcohol cabinet that belonged to his father, seriously thinking of grabbing a scotch.

Today was not a good day.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3**

**Trivia!**

**#8. ****When the basketball team writes "Go Drama Club!" on they're shirts what letter is Jason?**

**PS, and a poll! Just something I was wondering…**

**Whose voice do you like better?**

**Zac Efron's**

**-or-**

**Drew Seeley's**

**Not who you like better, who you think is a better singer—truthfully! **

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	9. Feelings

**Thanks for all the great reviews, and I agree with you I think Zac's voice is waaaaaaaay better, and that's not just because I like him better, because I totally do!**

**The answer to the trivia question was the letter 'O'. This chapter is dedicated** **to **_volleyballgal, xoxMusicalxox, LIL BIT 101, hsmandhmluver, zanessa101totally, **and** LaurFoSho_** for getting it right!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella sat on the floor of the storage closet, not caring that her dress was getting dirty. She was hungry and thirsty. _How stupid can Sharpay be? I mean, locking me in a closet? How much simple can she get? _Suddenly Gabriella felt her stomach growl and she suddenly realized how bad this was. _Oh my God! I could starve to death! There's no food or water here and everyone's gone for winter break. No! I'll be fine...my mom will realize I'm gone and come looking for me! But I did tell her I'd be over Taylor's...Taylor! She'll find me, she'll realize I'm gone when I don't show up at her house...unless, she thinks bailed because the thing incident at the dance with Troy. Troy! Troy will come no doubt! He is my best friend...even though I took the side of a girl who locked me in a closet over his. Oh my God! No one's coming! Sharpay is going to kill me, all because of a stupid line to get to Troy Bolton._

"I don't want him, Sharpay!" As Gabriella sunk lower on the floor, the only thing she wanted to feel was Troy's arms around her, telling her everything was going to be okay.

------------------------

Troy lay pathetically on the couch, as he took off his tie and threw it across the room.

"She hates me…" Troy thought out loud, knowing no one would hear him, "I was a jerk and she hates me, but I…I love her." Troy finally admitted to himself, letting tears form in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away and sat up, growling in a low tone, "I hate…feelings."

Troy felt a mess, and all over some girl, but she wasn't just some girl to him, she was…everything.

Quickly Troy grabbed the phone and dialed Ryan and Chad's number, he need to take his mind off of her.

------------------------

Taylor sat on her couch, calling Gabriella's phone every five minutes, getting no one every time. She was worried to say the least. _Gabriella wouldn't just blow me off, without saying something…right?_

Taylor hadn't seen or heard from Gabriella in almost four hours. She called her mom's house, but her mom hadn't seen her she called the Nielsen's, but Kelsi hadn't seen her either. There was only one other person she could think to ask.

-----------------------------

"Where is she Bolton?!"

"Who?"

"Gabriella! That's who, where is she? I haven't seen her, the Kelsi hasn't seen her, her mom hasn't seen her, so where is she!?"

"What makes you think I know? I haven't seen her in hours…," Troy was taken aback by Taylor's tone.

He stopped for a minute realizing no one had seen her in a while, and Gabriella was one to honor her commitments. _Where is she? Oh My God what if she's hurt!?!?_ He felt worry overtake him.

"Taylor!" Ryan said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Chad jumped out from behind a door and said, "She's here to see me!"

"I think she's here to see me. She was _my_ date to the dance," Ryan reasoned.

"I'm here to see Troy!" Taylor exclaimed exasperated.

Ryan stopped and his mouth hung open, "Even when she was my date and the girl you're in love with…she comes to see Troy. Why is this always happening to us?"

Taylor looked at Chad for a minute, and even though his dark colored skin hid it well, a visible red blush was creeping up his cheeks.

Cutting them off, Troy said "…I'll send Chad and Ryan out looking, and I'll go myself, too." He started to run his hands through his hair. Taylor noticed his nervousness. "Okay well give this number to Gabriella's mom have her call me if anything changes," he wrote down his cell phone number, "its getting dark we have to hurry up."

Troy gave everyone directions of where to look, and then disappeared out the door.

----------------------------

Gabriella was tired and hungry someone had to have been looking for her, right? She rested her head against a wall and sprawled her feet out in front of her. She could tell it was night; there was a slight crack under the door. She had no hope, but she felt even worse about screaming at Troy in front of everyone. _I don't blame him for not caring about Sharpay. But he doesn't care about any girl...did I really tell him not to talk to me anymore? That was stupid._

Gabriella let a few tears stream down her face, feeling worse then she ever did. She missed Troy, and she hated to admit it, but she knew she was in love with him. Just then she heard soft foot steps and a voice.

"No, I still haven't seen or heard from her. I'll tell you if anything new happens," The voice sounded distressed, but quickly changed to annoyed, "No I'm not her boyfriend, why does everyone say that? Goodbye Mrs. Montez."

Was that Troy? She knew it was; she could never mistake that voice for anyone else. But wait…was he talking to her mom? No she was just imagining, right? She wanted to se him so bad that, she pretended he was there.

"Brie!" He called, and Gabriella felt her heart jump at the nickname. It had to be him. Someone was looking for her!

She stayed quite, very nervous all of a sudden.

Gabriella say a shadow pass over the door and she finally found her voice, "TROY!?!?"

**

* * *

**

**OMG HSM2 COMES OUT TOMORROW! That is why I am posting this chapter today, because I dedicating tomorrow to just getting ready for it! I'm so excited, I just can't hide it! lol**

**Trivia!**

**#9. ****What was the score when the time messed up?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Thanks for all the great reviews, they really make me happy.**

**The answer to the trivia question was 8-8. This chapter is dedicated to **_Corbin's My Man, TimsQuerida, i.heart.hsm, movieXpenguinX153, __**and**__ PaNtHeReYe7k_** for getting the trivia question right!**

**Enjoy! Ps there is some things at the bottom of the chapter, which some anonymous readers may want to read…**

* * *

Troy sped out of his house quickly not, wasting anytime in searching for Gabriella. He felt his cell phone bounce in his pocket as he rushed to his car.

He stopped when he had buckled his seatbelt and had one hand on the wheel. _Does Brie really want to see me? Should I just turn around and go home, she did say never to talk to her again, it would make their tutoring sessions very awkward. How are you supposed to tutor someone with no communication? _This brought a frown to his face and, surprisingly, tears to his eyes. He did not let them fall, no! Yes, he was Troy Bolton, playboy of East High, the one who had fallen for a brainy new girl, but he was not a cry baby.

He gripped his steering wheel, as he turned on his car. Suddenly he felt nervous. He felt nervous about where Gabriella was, he was nervous about whether Gabriella would want to talk to him or not, but mostly he was just nervous about seeing her. She was the only person that had that effect on him; she made him feel self-conscious, and it made Troy uneasy when he did not have control.

After a few hours of searching, Troy walked into the gym, hoping to find Gabriella there, but it was deserted, everyone was gone for winter break. As he walked back out through the gym doors, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy answered, staring his way down the hall, "Oh hi Mrs. Montez." There was a short pause, "No, I still haven't seen or heard from her. I'll tell you if anything new happens," He sounded distressed, but his tone quickly changed to annoyed, "No I'm not her boyfriend, why does everyone say that? Goodbye Mrs. Montez."

He was getting tired and Gabriella was no where to be seen, "Brie!" He called, hoping, if she was there, that she could hear him.

He waited a minute and started to make his way over to the exit, but he heard a fait voice yelling, "TROY!?!?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "Gabriella?!"

"Troy! Please help, get me out of here! Sharpay!" Gabriella shouted, not composing complete sentences.

"Where are you?" Troy said, trying to follow her voice.

"I'm in the storage closet, next to the water fountain!" Gabi yelled.

He knew exactly what she was talking about, he had many a make out session in that closet, which strangely he wasn't proud of anymore, "I'm coming!"

He reached the door and knocked on it, "Brie, are you in there?"

"Troy, please, get me out!" Gabriella cried, thankful she would be out soon.

Troy jiggled the handle while pushing and pulling the door, "Gabriella! It's locked!"

Gabi smacked her hand to her forehead; _no duh..._maybe this would take longer than she thought.

--------------------------

"Taylor…?" Chad asked as they searched the park for Gabriella.

"Yes Chad?"

"I was, umm…it's just that I…I wanted to know if you…if you, umm…"

"If I what Chad?" Taylor asked, slightly annoyed at how he was dragging this out. They were supposed to be looking for Gabi!

"If you had a good time at the dance with Ryan…" Chad asked at quickly as he could, but Taylor still managed to catch was he was saying.

She stopped walking to look at him, to study his face and see if he was serious, "Yes I had a wonderful time!"

Chad looked down sadly; feeling his heart sink, "Oh…" was all he said.

They both stood there for a minute with his head hanging and her hands on her hips, staring at his face, waiting for him to make eye contact. He didn't, and she knew that he probably wouldn't try.

"Well we still have to find Gabi, so…" Chad announced, as he started to walk forward, but he felt a light tug on his sleeve, making him turn around.

"Chad," Taylor said, as he turned around, he still was looking down. She sighed, her hand still on his arm, and firmly stated, "Chad." This made him look up and finally meet her eyes. Taylor looked at him, feeling sad herself and whispered, "I would have had an even greater time if I had gone with you…" Chad eyes instantly grew brighter, but he still said nothing, "…why didn't you just ask me?"

Suddenly finding his voice, Chad spoke up, "I wanted to ask you! I really, really did!"

"Then why didn't you!" Taylor almost screamed, growing impatient. She took a step forward, towards him, so theirs faces were only inches apart, showing him she meant business.

He faltered only for a second before saying, "…because of this!" Quickly Chad swooped his lips down to meet hers, like they had when they went sledding. He kissed her hard, using every last bit of regret he had for not asking her to the dance to motivate him.

After a minute they pulled away breathless, and she smiled up at him. His own goofy grin disappeared after a second though, "That's why Taylor! I've never felt anything in the world like that before! I kissed at least a thousand girls, and not one has come close to that! I'm…" Chad stopped, taking a breath, and saying the last part quietly, "…scared."

Taylor wore a shocked expression. _Is this Chad Danforth? The second biggest player at east high, being...vulnerable? Aww, but he's cute when he's weak! _

Taylor smiled at him, and intertwined their fingers, showing him that she was there for him. She also gave him a comforting hug, and pulled her as close as he possibly could, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Chad then jumped and pushed her away, gripping her arms tightly, "Taylor, I want you to be my girlfriend!"

Taylor stared at him is disbelief, "What…Chad?"

Chad's determination wore off, as he backed away from her, "Unless you don't want o be my girlfriend. I mean I understand!" Chad felt heartbroken, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"No, no! I would love to be your girlfriend, Chad, but how can you just give up all the girls at school. You do know girlfriend means exclusive, right?"

"I know what it means, and I want to be exclusive with you!" Chad shouted, trying to show her that he was being sincere.

She looked surprised still, but she smiled after a minute and he pulled her to him, engulfing her in a hug.

Taylor smiled broadly at how right she felt in his arms, _Maybe this could work._

------------------------------

"Hang on; let me go see if I can find a key." Troy said.

"Please Troy! Hurry up!" Gabriella yelled, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

He felt his heart breaking…_how long had she been in there?_ "Gabriella…back away from the door."

"What?" Gabriella asked confused, "Why?"

"Just move back, I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Okay." Gabriella said as she backed away from the door, still slightly confused of why she needed to. She heard a loud bang, like something had collided with the door.

Faintly, she heard Troy curse in pain, and she realized what he was doing. _Holy Crap! He's going to break down the door! Oh my God, he's going to hurt himself._

"Troy! Please, don't hurt yourself!" Gabriella pleaded. She heard a crack in the door; he wasn't giving up, "Troy!"

The next thing she knew the door broke open and there stood a panting Troy. Gabriella felt her heart race at the sight of him. She felt the sudden urge to wrap herself around him, and that's exactly what she did.

"Brie?" Troy asked unsure why she had not emerged yet.

Gabriella jumped out of the closet and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She squeezed him as tightly as she could and he hugged her back, just happy to have her in his arms.

Gabriella was screaming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Troy's cheek was pressed against hers as he held her up, secretly loving every second of it. She brought her head back, still beaming, and looked into his eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat for a minute and he swore he stopped breathing. Their lips were only a hairs width away, and she could feel his nose touching her cheek. He moved his lips closer and her breathing became incredibly shallow. She tried to pull her self away and remind herself not to, but she couldn't hold back.

Troy whispered, he barely audible, "…Brie…" before kissing her on the lips softly. She brought her hand up to his cheek, letting the pads of her fingers brush his face lightly. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her again. She felt all her stubbornness melt away and turn into passion.

Gabriella parted her lips for him slightly, as he walked forward a little and used the wall for support. A small moan came from her when he moved his lips to her exposed neck and collarbone.

This was the most spectacular thing Gabriella had ever felt. Their lips met again, and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Gabriella played with the hair at the nape of his neck and felt a chill run up and down her spine.

When he went back to her neck, Gabriella got a chance to catch her breath. It was a good thing that he was holding her up, because her knees were going weak. _Oh my god he's holding me!_ She quickly jumped out of his arms, and pulled away.

She felt cold and she was slightly woozy. She wanted to jump right back into Troy's arms, but now that she was standing farther away from him, Gabriella was more rational.

"Brie…" Troy said, out of breath and his voice raspy.

"No Troy…that was, that was a mistake." Gabriella said calmly.

"What?" Troy asked, feeling his heart ache at her words, "How can you say that was a mistake? Didn't you feel…" Troy felt sick, realizing she may have felt differently, "…anything?"

She looked at him sadly, tears brimming in her eyes and her face getting hotter, "We just can't do this!"

"Why not Gabriella? Don't you want to be with me?" Troy asked shakily, fearing her answer.

Gabriella mumbled pathetically, letting the tears fall down her face, "…yes."

Troy moved to her and wiped the tear gently from her cheek, "Then what's the problem?"

Gabriella locked her eyes with him, Troy's hand cupping her cheek, "I can't be one of the many!"

"What?" Troy asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Come on Troy," Gabriella said frustrated, seeing right through him, "I can't just be another notch on your belt! I want to be with you, and you may want to be with me, but you are also with the entire girl population of this school. I want someone to care about me!"

Troy looked down in shame, not knowing what he should say, so she continued, "You've been flirting with me ever since I moved here, how do I know you are not just playing me like all the rest?" Troy looked hurt and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "I don't want to be a part of a line! I need a boyfriend, not just sex, Troy. The stupid line is what got me in that stupid closet anyway, and there is no way I would join it. I'm sorry, Troy."

He looked at her sadly, still at a loss for words. And she spoke one more time, "I'm sorry that we can't do this; I'm sorry that I have relationships; I'm sorry that I pissed off every girl in school; I'm sorry that I came to this dance with Matt, hoping you would ask me."

He looked at her, tears now stinging his eyes, as she continued, "I'm sorry I forgot my cell phone at home, leaving me locked in a closet; I'm sorry you spent your night searching for me, when you could have been doing something better." Gabriella just barely choked out the last part, "I'm sorry that I'm in love with you, but most of all, I'm sorry that you are not capable of having the same complex feeling."

Tears now flowed down his cheeks freely as he watched her take off her heels and run away.

He finally snapped out of his gaze and started to run after her, "Gabriella wait!"

He got outside just in enough time to see her board a bus, so he quickly jumped into his car and followed it.

The bus stopped at her house and she had run inside by the time he parked. Troy ran up to the front door and knocked waiting for an answer.

Mrs. Montez opened the door to see Troy rushing in, "Hey Mrs. Montez, I found Gabriella."

Troy ran up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. Nothing. He knew she was in there, "Brie, please open the door." Still no answer, "Please Brie, if you don't I break the door open. They both knew he wouldn't, so he sat on the floor, his back to the door, "I'm not leaving."

He heard a small sob echo from the room, and he begged her one more time to let him in, but there was no answer. He called everyone to let them know that she was safe, but he didn't give any details.

He sat for a couple hours until three o'clock in the morning; he knew his parents would be worried, "Night Brie…"

Troy made his way quietly out the front door, and to his car. He glanced back to her balcony, where he could climb up, but she could still lock him out that way, too.

---

Gabriella looked out her window and saw Troy at his car. She couched down so that he wouldn't see her.

She saw him open his car door, and look back at the house once more before slamming his head against the car. He stood there for a moment, with his head supported by the roof of the car, and she felt horrible. He was like that because of her.

Gabriella wanted nothing more than to run out to him, and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't.

So she slid under her covers, when Troy's car was out of sight, and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**ANONYMOUS READERS! You can review if you do not have an account. There was some confusion with that in the last chapter; people did not know, and I just wanted to make it clear for everyone.**

**Ps…I never realized how short my chapters are, so I tried to make this one a little longer for you. Plus school is starting and I won't have as much time to update.**

**Trivia! **

**#10. ****When Gabriella is talking troy on the phone what color are the curtains in the background ?**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	11. Two Down One to Go

**Thanks for all the awesome uplifting reviews, they really are a pick-me-up!**

**The answer to the trivia question was pink. To those who got it right: **_Volleyballgal, freakygeniusgirl12141, kiwifrute135, thegetaway-xx, X0xo.Breaking.Free.__xoX0, __**and**__ CO.ZE.TY.OMI2_**, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Troy had come over everyday of break, seeming to have nothing better to do than win her over. She had either hid in her room, or went out for the day, knowing he would not leave until late that night. 

It had become a routine. He would sit out side her bedroom door, begging her to open it so that he could enter, but she never would. She knew she was acting juvenile, but the truth was that she didn't care. He had even gotten her mother to come up and try to open the door. Gabriella wasn't ready to talk to him, or see him, so she locked him out, and it had been working well until break had ended.

Gabriella knew she couldn't ditch school, but there was also no way to avoid him. She desperately didn't want to bump into Troy, and that was the only thought in her mind as she strapped her book bag on and walked out of her house.

When she did get to school, she tried not to look frazzled. She was close enough to her locker to see it, but to her dismay, it wasn't the only thing there. Gabriella sighed and walked slowly over to her locker, carefully making sure not to make eye contact with Troy.

There was no way he was letting that happen, "Brie…"

Gabriella quickly turned away from him and to face her locker, "You're at school awfully early…"

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you." Troy said.

"Well…I don't think that is a very good idea."

"Why not?"

Gabriella froze for a second, she couldn't tell him the real reason, "Just because it wouldn't."

"Gabriella, you know you are not getting out of this that easily," Troy commented, dragging her up to the roof top.

"Wow it's beautiful up here!" Gabriella gushed, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks to the science club, no one knows it's here but us. Now, why can't you just talk to me?" Troy asked sadly, grabbing her hands and turning her to face him.

She still did not look at him, but he was getting frustrated, "Do you really want to know Troy?!" she shouted tears coming to her eyes.

Troy reached up to brush away her tears as he felt his heart breaking; he nodded.

"Troy," Gabriella started letting go of his hands, "I can't do this, and I'm not sure if you can do anything else. I cannot be one of the many, and I know if I talk to you, give in to you, I'll convince myself that maybe the no strings thing won't be that hard. But I know I'm only kidding myself, I can't take that, Troy! You being with another girl, and then seeing if you have room for me. That's not how I work, and I will never work like that!" Gabriella chocked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Brie," Troy's eyes burned with the tears he was frantically trying to hold back, "Gabriella, I can change…no I have changed! I didn't even knowing I was changing, but you've changed me! When was the last time you saw me with another girl, besides the dance, because the truth is…I wanted to go with you."

Gabriella finally looked at his eyes. When was the last time she'd seen him with another girl? It had been a long time, hadn't it? _He spent his whole winter break waiting for me, too. _

She looked shocked as she finally spoke up, "I don't want girls locking me in closets because I cut in line!"

Troy grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him, crashing his lips down upon hers. She didn't fight it, she couldn't fight it. She kissed back and after a minute they both pulled away panting.

He rested his forehead on hers and smiled, suddenly feeling very happy, "Brie, the line disappeared the second you walked into my life."

Gabriella looked up at him confused.

"The line was gone because you became the line. You can't cut in front of anyone when you are the only person. No one comes before you, and hopefully no one comes after you, because I'm completely in love with you."

Gabriella felt her heart racing, and tears coming from her eyes. How could he go from being a complete ass when she got here, to being the most loving and sincere guy in the world? The bell rang but neither of them cared, "Troy, I love you too."

"Well that's a good thing…now I hope that means you'll be my," Troy suddenly felt very self-conscious, "…girlfriend."

She smiled brightly and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Troy admitted, "Brie, I love you and it scares me to death."

She looked at his closed eyes and she snuggled into his arms and he tightened his grip on her. Gabriella rested her head on his chest before saying, "Me too…"

-----------------

Ryan looked at Chad, whose arm was snaked around Taylor's waist, in doubt, "I can't believe you actually are in a relationship…an exclusive relationship!"

"You know what…I'm glad I am. I've been with Taylor for almost two weeks, and I couldn't be happier!" Chad bubbled, "You know, you should really talk to Sharpay…even though I don't understand the attraction…"

Ryan inhaled sharply, _how did he find out?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Ryan…I know you have a thing for her!" Chad said slightly disgusted.

"You know what…The day Troy and Gabriella get together, I will talk to Sharpay Bishop," Ryan said smugly, never expecting Gabriella to give into Troy, or Troy change for Gabriella.

"Brie's my girlfriend!" Troy announced to their friends, after he rounded the corner, with Gabriella by his side.

Ryan's mouth hung open, disbelieving his ears, "What!"

Chad started laughing, and Taylor jumped up and congratulated them, "Aren't you happy for us?"

"Of course I am!" Ryan reassured them, "It's just that…umm, I…Sharpay Bishop…" Ryan just let his mouth hang open again. _Telling Sharpay is going to difficult..._

"Two down, one to go…" Taylor muttered, eyeing Ryan.

------------------------------

Sharpay started walking over to Troy, but realized that Gabriella was attached to him. They were walking over to their friends, and she followed them. They turned a she eavesdropped.

"Brie's my girlfriend!" She heard Troy say, and she gasped, bringing her hand to her chest.

Surprisingly, Sharpay didn't feel heartbroken. She felt angry, but she felt no other emotion. She had no feelings fro Troy Bolton; she only wanted him to gain herself more popularity.

This Montez girl was not gong to take that away from her! That was for sure. _Troy will realize that he wants me! I just have to...make him jealous! _An evil grin grew on Sharpay's face, but if fell quickly_...how?_

Determined, Sharpay looked around the corner to see one of his best friends, Ryan, standing there with his mouth hanging open. He was babbling about something, but all she heard was him say her name.

The grin made its way back to her lips and she quickly formed a plan.

"Ryan!" She giggled.

He looked over to her, mouth still slightly open. She gave a pointed glance at Troy before going straight up to Ryan and kissing him squarely on the lips. It was only supposed to be a short, make-Troy-jealous kiss, but she soon draped her arms around his neck, and his hands went to her hips. With his lips already parted, she didn't ask for entrance. It took him a minute to figure out what was going on, but only a second to respond to her.

Sharpay felt a tingle flow through her body and her pulse quicken. She pulled herself as close to him as she possibly could, feeling as if she could never be close enough.

When she pulled away from him, Sharpay studied his expression, seeing if maybe his reaction was the same as hers. She quickly reached into her purse and grabbed her glamorous pink lipstick, not thinking a smidge about Troy. Pushing up his sleeve, she quickly wrote down her number and sped over in a random direction.

Ryan stood and watched her go, slowly turning back to his friends, mouth yet aging agape. This time, though, the ends of his lips, curved up showing a bit of happiness, but mostly confusion.

He straightened himself out and spoke, "Well that wasn't so hard…"

**

* * *

**

**I have some ideas, but I really would like to know what some of you want to read.**

**You can give me an idea you would like me to write about, a phrase you might like me to use, a word, a character, drama for the couples, or anything else you think of. :D**

**--I cannot promise I will use everything! I will try my best, but it may be hard. **

**Trivia!**

**#11.**** What room are Troy and Gabriella in when Ryan and Sharpay find them singing? **

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	12. If Looks Could Kill

**Hey everybody, I am UNBELLIEVABLY sorry for the delay for this chapter. The only place I upload Fanfiction is on my laptop, and right now it has somekind of virus, and it won't let me write anything. So I am using my mom's computer, which is something I am not aloud to do. So I don't know how long the net chapter will be, but I am trying really hard. Again, I'm so sorry, and hope that people will still read!**

**Anyway, the trivia I made was easy because I wanted to start making trivia questions about High School Musical two…which I DO NOT OWN either. The answer was the music/band room. So here are all the people who got it right, and the chapter is dedicated to:** _Horse Jumper, cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx, TimsQuerida, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, HairSpray60, Blabsey91001, aanningb, LaurFoSho, hsmandhmluver, 'tippy'foots', highvoice, Aprilgirl, x-ImAgInE-x, Corbin's My Man, marebear11, __LITTLEMISSEVILGAL, zanessa101totally, xxBetOnItxxEverydayxx, suzy5, FanFicFreakForever, aznphreak1218, Sarah590, xlovelyloserface, Stacey, nickinik09, xZanessaxHudfronx, Angelic Ami, lala11111, IlUvRoN14, __**and**__ troyellaforeva23._

* * *

Ryan sat on his bed staring at his cell phone, with Sharpay's number typed in. All he had to do was push the call button, but, even with his finger barely hovering above the call button. Somehow, he could not find the strength to merely press his thumb down. His stomach and heart were fluttering and he felt a tingle run down his spine every time he thought of their kiss.

_What if she doesn't really want me to call her? What if she didn't feel what I felt? What if she doesn't remember me? _Ryan felt like he was going to be sick and he quickly slapped his phone shut, and flopped back onto his bed.

----

Sharpay sat at her desk staring at her cell phone, waiting for it to ring or vibrate…or something. Every once and a while, she'd open it up to check if it was on or not. After checking for an eighth time, she felt a feeling of sudden weakness come over her. There was a burning sensation at the bottom of her eyes, as Sharpay let a few tears slip, unable to hold them back.

_He's not calling...he's not going to call. I probably scared him. I mean I did just go up to him and kiss him..._ Sharpay let a few more tears ripple down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

------------

"Gabriella!!" Gabi's mother yelled, "Troy's here!"

Gabriella flew down the stairs and grabbed her book bag, before kissing her mom on the cheek and running to Troy's car.

"Hey babe." He greeted, and she blushed at the pet name.

"Hey."

"Ready for school?"

"I'm always ready for school…" she stated in a 'duh' tone.

"I know, but are you ready…today?"

"Shouldn't I be…?" She asked knowing exactly what he meant, but avoiding the subject.

"Well…Brie, you know…I don't want to sound egotistical, but the girls at our school probably won't be very happy with us…you know," Troy took a gulp before saying, "…dating."

Gabriella froze for a second; she never really thought of how the rest of the female population would react, so she took a minute to. They pulled into a parking place at East High.

If one girl, Sharpay, got angry enough at her, for getting Troy's attention, to lock her in a closet, cut off from everything…what would all girls in their school do if they found out that they were together?

"Oh my god! Turn the car around, I'm going home!" Gabriella said, buckling her seatbelt again.

"Brie, it's going to be alright…okay?" he stared right into her eyes, holding her gaze for a moment, and she had no other response but to drop her head down in defeat, she couldn't miss school, or say no to Troy.

He smiled and opened her door for her, "Let's go…"

Gabriella held his hand and walked through the doors of the school. It had begun. Girls gave her dirty looks from every direction. A couple of girls had their hands in fists, like they were ready to lunge at her, she squeezed Troy's hand tighter and kept her head down while mumbling softly, "…if looks could kill…."

"Hey guys!" Chad greeted, distracting Gabriella from some of the female's pointed glares.

"Hey Chad, have you seen Taylor?" Gabi asked looking around desperately for the only girl in the school who wouldn't want to chop her head off.

"I think she stayed home today actually…" Chad answered, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh, well I-" Gabriella started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay said sweetly.

"Uh…hi." Gabriella replied, confused.

"Could you help me with something?" Sharpay asked, pulling Gabi with her.

Troy cut in, "What so you can lock her in a closet again? I don't think so!" Troy then pulled Gabriella's arm back, bringing her away from Sharpay and closer to him.

"No!" Sharpay whispered harshly, then she calmed down a little, "…this is…really…important." Sharpay whispered something to Gabi, seeming to make her change her mind about going with her, but she still looked partly unsure.

"Umm, Troy, I'll be right back," Gabi gave his a quick kiss on the cheek, but then cringed when she heard a cheerleader scoff.

Sharpay wasted no time in pulling Gabriella into the girls' bathroom. She then began to pace back and forth nervously, playing with her fingers every few seconds.

Gabriella backed away slowly, "Sharpay…umm, I'm only here because you said that this was unbelievably dire and important. So, if could get on with the-"

"It's Ryan…he hasn't called. Is it weird if I call him? Should I? What if he hates me? Did I embarrass him, when we….in front of everyone…?"

"What….kissed?" Gabriella asked only to be quietly reprimanded by Sharpay.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! God we don't want the whole world to hear our conversation!" Sharpay whispered harshly.

"There's no one in here, but us!"

"Focus!! What do I do?" Sharpay asked desperately, he large brown eyes looked lost and confused.

"Wow, Sharpay…you really like him don't you?" Gabriella smirked.

"What…..no I don't," she replied unconvincingly, looking away.

"I think you do…"

"Well you think wrong…because I do not." Sharpay said stubbornly.

"Maybe I should just go tell Ryan that." Gabriella threatened, walking toward the door.

"OK! I like him! Fine! You got me! Are you happy now???" Sharpay said exasperated.

"Very…"

"…good. Now please help me." Sharpay pleaded, "How do I get him to notice me?"

"Well…maybe you could…"

"…I'm going to wear a super short mini-skirt, and a really tight, low v-neck top!" Sharpay squealed.

"Whoa, that's not how you are you are going to get Ryan's attention. You don't need to be a slut to get a boys attention."

"I don't have to be dressed cutely?"

"I didn't dress like you to get Troy's attention."

Sharpay looked Gabriella clothes over and scoffed, "Obviously not. I would _never_ wear that."

Gabriela opened her mouth to protest, but shut it knowing that it would lead nowhere, "Sharpay do you want my help or not?"

"Yes! I'm sorry…go ahead."

"Why don't you just go up and talk to him…I mean, you have more qualities than just your looks."

Sharpay looked up at Gabriella fondly, "Thanks Gabi, you're a real friend." Sharpay then pulled her into a huge hug.

Gabriella awkwardly patted her on the back, "umm, yeah you're welcome."

"Oh, and sorry for the whole 'locking you in the closet' thing" Sharpay giggled.

Sharpay confidently walked out the bathroom door with Gabi close behind. She saw Ryan across the hall talking to some girl.

Her confidence faded, as did her smile, "_Bendleshintz,_ he forgot about me. Oh well, time to turn around."

Gabriella stopped her in mid turn and said, "You can do it," before giving her a small push, which Sharpay wasn't ready for, because she stumbled across the hall until she fell into the middle of Ryan's conversation.

"Sh-Sharpay?" Ryan asked, stuttering slightly.

"That would be me…" he said quietly, not making eye contact with him.

"Ry, I catch up with you later, okay?" the girl said, and Ryan nodded in response.

"So…what have you been up to lately?" Ryan asked uneasily.

"Well I was waiting for you to call," Sharpay thought out loud, before slapping a hand over her mouth, "Well I meant…I'm sure that you were busy and just had time…It's not like I was waiting by my phone…" Sharpay looked away again and laughed dryly.

Ryan smiled at her and soon they fell into a comfortable conversation.

Gabriella watched from afar as Sharpay giggled at a comment Ryan had made. Feeling quite proud of herself, she started to move closer in an attempt to hear what they were saying. Sharpay saw her though, so Gabriella ducked behind a locker where no one could see her. She still could her them clearly though and was about to come out of her hiding space, but heard two people, who were talking, coming toward her. They must not have seen her, because they continued their conversation.

"I can't believe you did too!!" One girl said.

"I know, wait when did you do it, because I did yesterday." The other asked.

"I slept with him yesterday."

Gabriella suddenly felt very uncomfortable and was about to make her presence known, but the next thing she heard made her stop in her tracks.

"Now he's dating some science nerd…Montez…Ugh."

"Troy Bolton…I can't believe it…Troy Bolton," One said, putting more emphasis on his name the second time, "…the captain of the basketball team, _dating_ a _geek_. I'll have you know that I waited in the retarded line for months to get to him, and this girl just coming in and cutting straight to the front of the line was just wrong!"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get back at her…I promise." Just then the bell rang signaling class.

Gabriella slowly crept out of the place she had been stashing herself, and walked slowly down the hall.

_Troy and I just got together this morning, how could he have…no, why would I believe those random girls. Troy is my boyfriend and he loves me…right? Yes that is right! Then why do I feel doubtful? _While Gabriella had an internal battle, she didn't notice Troy come up behind her.

"Hey," he said slowly.

Gabriella jumped a bit, and gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

He gave her a strange look, "I'll walk you to your next class okay?"

She nodded weakly, as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

**

* * *

There you go. Sorry again for the long wait!**

**I want to credit** _xxLARREN'GARRENxx33 _**for giving me the word **_Bendleshintz_**! lol**

**New TRIVIA**

**#12. What are the names of the Sharpettes? Name at least two!**

**Good Luck! If you have anything to ask me or tell me, tell me in a review or a Private message…I promise I will respond to you.**


	13. FairyTale Ending

**Penname change again sorry guys: Lemonwave22 myBFFalice**

**I'm so sorry about how long it took me to get this last chapter up. Like I said my computer was having problems and it took a while for the new one to come. But here it is finally, the last chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed this story. You know who you are and so do I. Thanks for all your support!**

**Enjoy!**

It had been several months since Gabriella had overheard the obnoxious girls chatting away about how they apparently scored with the one and only Troy Bolton. At the time, Gabriella was still slightly insecure and nervous about the brand new relationship her and that certain captain of the basketball team had begun.

Truthfully, at first she allowed their gossip to hit her full force. But not minutes later, while Troy had his arms wrapped around her lovingly, the issue was rolling off her back. Complete and utter trust bonded them together, despite his previously playboy ways.

From her seat in the front row, Gabi glanced back at her longtime boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Quickly, deciding against getting in trouble, Gabriella swiveled back around to face the audience. A man strode up to the podium and bellowed, "It is now that I would like to present with great pleasure, the East High class of 2009!!"

Everyone shot up in excitement, echoing cheers and hoots of pure giddiness. Caps flew wildly about the stage while Troy made his way to Gabriella, who was congratulating Taylor on her honor of valedictorian.

Tapping her on the shoulder lightly, words were unneeded. She flung to him and kissed him sweetly.

When they pulled back, Gabriella noticed Troy's uncharacteristically clammy palms and suddenly apprehensive expression.

"Troy, what--?"

He promptly cut her off, dropping to one knee and swiftly snatching an object from his pocket, "Marry me?"

Gabriella stood dumbfounded, somewhat transfixed on the light catching object fixed in his shaky fingers. They both hardly noticed the entire graduating class', and their loved ones, silence and affixed gazes.

It wasn't good timing for Gabriella. She was too young to get hitched now. She had dreams. She was going to Stanford in the fall. What would her mother say? Would she even allow it? Gabriella barely graduate high school before this was all conveniently sprung onto her. All this logic was being thrown 

left and right inside her head and she knew it would most likely be a foolish decision to accept his spontaneous proposal. Logic was her standby always right? Right.

Then why couldn't she keep the smile from erupting onto her face?

"YES! A million times yes!!" He swiftly slipped the diamond onto her left ring finger and kissed her passionately.

"About time!" Chad obviously cheered from a different part of the stage. Taylor was snuggled up against his chest.

"Go Troy and Gabby!" Ryan shouted supportively as he slipped his hand into Sharpay's.

Yes. If you were wondering, Ryan and Sharpay finally stopped dancing around each other and got together exclusively.

Gabriella and Troy giggled from their spot on center stage. Where else? They'd taken the leads in the winter and spring musicals last year, and soon after that everyone at school seemed to break from their molds.

It was all because Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton, moved to Albuquerque that one year.

--

Ten years later.

Troy sat downstairs at his kitchen table in the mansion he and his wife had recently purchased. He sipped his morning coffee slowly, delighted to have the day off from basketball practice. He let his eyes scan the day's newspaper willing something to spark his interest.

The toaster signaled that his waffle had cooked, so he got up from his stool to retrieve it. Taking it out quickly, the temperature of his breakfast surprised him as he juggled it in his hands. After a few minutes of that, Troy decided it was at a good enough temperature for eating.

Looking around quickly for his wife, who announced moments before that she was going to the bathroom, he shoved the entire waffle into his mouth at once. Chewing like a pig, he poured some syrup into his mouth alongside the waffle for flavor.

"Troy!" Gabriella bounded into the kitchen.

Fearing he'd been caught red handed, Troy choked on his breakfast in surprise, "Gab-.." He spit it into the trashcan, "Gabriella I'm sorry! I know you told me not to do that, and that's it's a choking hazard, but they just taste perfect that way!"

Gabriella shook her head confusedly, "What? Oh. Troy…no I…"



A huge smile broke out across her features before she could finish and she looked sheepishly, revealing the pregnancy test hidden behind her back.

Troy froze and looked at the results and he sighed, "Again?"

"Yes!!" Gabriella bubbled pleasantly.

Troy beamed now as well as he picked her up in celebration, "We're having another baby!!"

Just then a small child walked into the room and rubbed her eyes as if pushing away sleep. "We're having another baby?"

Gabriella smiled at how adorable and angelic her first born, now five-year-old, daughter was. "Yes we are! Guess what, Marie Joan…you're going to be a big sister again."

She yawned and replied groggily, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Troy chuckled and guided Marie towards the stairs, "Why don't you go check and see if Robbie is awake yet, and I'll be up in a minute to check on both you and your brother."

"Okay Daddy."

"Taylor and Shar are going to want to be the first ones to know so-" Troy walked back into the kitchen to see Gabriella already past the dial tone.

"Shar? Guess What!"

Troy felt joy well up inside him as he admired his wife and went off to check on his two children, completely ecstatic that another one was on its way.

-

Troy winced as the nurse commanded the last 'Push!' from his Gabriella. Suddenly cries filled the room and Gabriella panted happily. Troy smiled down at his wife and praised her for a job well done.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, here are your new born twins. There's one boy and one girl. They're beautiful," the nurse complimented, handing one child to each of them.

"Troy I'm so happy," Gabriella commented teary eyed.

"Me too." He sappily responded.

Soon all their friends were holding the new Anthony Thomas and Isabella Rose. Sharpay waddled around now, carrying Ryan's child. They'd only been married for a year, but wasted no time at all.

Chad and Taylor had been married for a while now, but were yet to have a child. They had decided that they weren't ready yet and everyone respected their decision.



"What's up with you today?" Troy questioned Chad, who was now cradling Isabella Rose.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem so…chipper, more than usual."

A chorus of 'yeahs' chimed in around them, and Chad suddenly seemed nervous. Taylor threw him a pointed look.

"Nothing's up," Chad assured, "I just want to get used to holding a baby in my arms."

Confused looks were shot to him and Taylor sighed, "Chad!"

"What…I mean, just because…Gabby! So you and Troy are popping 'em out by two's now. Ha" he tried to cover.

"Oh Chad," Taylor scolded, "You never could keep a secret. Alright everyone…I'm…Chad and I…we are…"

"She's got a bun in the oven!" He shouted.

"Chad!" Taylor blushed, embarrassed by her husband.

Everyone was too happy for her to care though.

From then on, things went strangely 'fairy-tale ending' for them. I guess when you find true love, everything seems to be okay as long they're always there to catch you when you fall.

**So that's the end of the story right there!! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Really, this is your last chance for reviews to be sent in! I really value your opinion, so please comment!**


End file.
